ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the Dark
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Ben: I'm too young to die and too famous, not to mention handsome and smart and talentive and charming let's not forget that! But, if I am dead, chances of the place with the fired red light is not where I wanna go! Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Going what? Ben: But you can so now thing anything weak. Sentient Ultimate Forms: Yeah. Victini: Humungoutoan! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Victini, you can says for "Humungoutoan!" now... (his a squeezing around the Red Tornado to turns around) Red Tornado: What? Ben: Tell me something about your relationship with your mother. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): These for not working thing away. Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Yeah. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): What his a dark, the scanned for Darkai. Ben: I good Humungousaur. ELITE Code 30. (after shut down) What! Azmuth: What! You doing now! His a flash off down around looking him. Ben: His a clone work. His a Clones appearing him. Clone Ben: You are a jobs working to controlled by Evil Darkstar's machine. Sentient Clone Ultimate Humungousaur: I don't like it. You should come with us. Sentient Clone Ultimate Spidermonkey: We don't work. Sentient Clone Ultimate Echo Echo: Now you defeat work. Sentient Clone Ultimate Big Chill: We only want. Sentient Clone Ultimate Swampfire: Born! Sentient Clone Ultimate Cannonbolt: We can only too are him. Clone Red Tornado: You defeat anything at work. Clone Azmuth: Now you me. Evil Darkstar: Hahahaha, you catch to defeat a down. Theme Song! Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt: Burn! Burn! Ben: Come on! Sentient Clone Ultimate Swampfire shot fire to complete circle work. Ben: Come on, come on, come on! You can not reset mode. (activated with Reset Mode) Reset Mode? Alphamatrix: His a reset mode complete, to security the people. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: It doesn't anything! Ben used the alien of form. Ben: (using the code work) He's not password. (his a code 4-4-0-5-3-2-1-7 to evolved into Alienmatrix) Hey, it works! Evil Darkstar: Now you job me to defeat now. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Super Speed! We can available with Super Speed at wrong, ow. Ben transformed. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Way Big! Sentient Clone Ultimate Swampfire: (shot a beam at Way Big's face to burn) Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Ahhhh! Burning! Helping now! (transform) Echo Echo! Sentient Ultimate Swampfire shot a smoke at All Clones to disappearing them, after Evil Darkstar shot a beam at the team to work. Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: You... born now.... it's weak now! Evil Darkstar: I almost forgot how strong you are...Ben! Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (go ultimate, and the pain tone to a sound) Ultimate Echo Echo! Evil Darkstar: Ultimate or not, I still can sense other Sonorosian. 'Part 2' To team at pain to defeat down, after Red Tornado to not pain his teleported him, has captured the work him. Evil Darkstar: Wake up! (everyone wake up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Ben: Mmm, you can of using in the work at the about Alienmatrix. (his a new hologram work) Technoshock, Brainfrost, Heatblast, and AmpFibian. Disactivated Mode, turns off! (his a turned off after shut down away) Godd work. (his a coat using with Alienmatrix to escape work, after controlled with Victini) Hey, you impossible with Victini. Shut down! To be completed...